kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Saved game
This article features informations about the Kingdom games' save files. Disclaimer Kingdom games have been designed to make most of the in-game decisions develop into unavoidable consequences, so players can learn with their own mistakes and make this acquired knowledge to be used by the next Heir(ess), as wisdom refined and accumulated through generations. This is an inherent part of the series' modest—yet existing—lore; and not understanding or not accepting it may somewhat ruin the player experience. This said, as the informations on this article can heavily break this natural game flow, it's up to each player to take them into consideration or not. Save file location Classic and New Lands share the same folder and have one file each for the whole game; while the Two Crowns slots are kept in a separate folder, with one file for each island. Classic = |-| New Lands = |-| Two Crowns = Deleting saves Deleting the saved games is sometimes required when a major update comes out. Steam To efficiently delete local files in a Steam platform, one should disable the Steam Cloud synchronization. To do it, follow the steps: # Open your Steam Library # Right-click on the Kingdom title whose files you want to clear # Select “Properties” # Select the “Updates” tab # Uncheck the “Enable Steam Cloud synchronization” option # Click “Close”. Now, when you delete the saves from the local folder, Steam Cloud will no longer recreate them. Xbox To delete the saved games from the “my games & apps” menu on the home screen, follow the steps: # Press the Xbox button to open the guide # Select “my games & apps” # Highlight the game # Press the “menu” button on your controller # Select “manage game” # Scroll down the menu on the left until you reach “saved data” # Highlight the saved data for your gamertag on the right side # Press on your controller You’ll see a prompt asking you to confirm the deletion: * “Delete from console” – removes the local copy, so you will still be able to access the saved game from the cloud * “Delete everywhere” – removes your saves from this console, every other you play on and the cloud * “Cancel” – leaves your data intact Save slots & Each game has only one save slot. Creating a new kingdom overwrites the old one. To do it: *open the menu *click *answer the question: START NEW GAME? (Classic) / ARE YOU SURE? (New Lands) – ALL PROGRESS WILL BE LOST – by clicking There are 3 save slots with an accessible in-game interface for changing between them. Creating a new kingdom on an already used slot overwrites the old one. To start a new campaign: *open the menu *click *click on an empty slot or on an already used *answer the question: ARE YOU SURE? – CURRENT PROGRESS MAY BE LOST – by clicking Auto-save – There is no auto-save. Saving is only done when the player quits the game, by opening the menu and clicking . It is possible to play long sessions and quit the game without saving. It may be useful to quit from time to time to force the game to save, especially if going for some "Survive past Day #" achievement. By doing this, the player has at least one "checkpoint" to use if things go bad. – The auto-save is done at the dawn of every new day. It is possible to play one in-game day and quit the game without saving. This may be useful if the player launches an attack right after an auto-save. The attack can be "undone" by quitting without saving. – An auto-save occurs: * at the dawn of every new day * each time the coat of arms is edited * after arring on an island. Quit without save As mentioned above, quit without saving may be useful in certain situations. Infinite "Saving" bug on Steam & Nintendo Switch. *The game indefinitely displays the "Saving" message at the bottom right corner. *All auto-save tasks will fail, no matter how many in-game days are played. *The button does nothing and the player is unable to normally quit the game. *Forcing the game to close through other methods spoil all the progress since the bug has been triggered. Trigger: If you call an hermit—any hermit, in any island—out of his house and do not take him to a ride, the next time the game will try to save, it will never finish the task: the infinite "Saving" bug is triggered. Workaround: Take the same hermit up on your mount. After this, the next time the auto-save will run (i.e., the next dawn), it will save normally. Category:Technical